


Long Live The Emperor

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [77]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus gets caught up in the crowd to see the Emperor. He doesn’t really care about the spectacle, at least on this side of things, if he’s part of it, which he should’ve been, he loves it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit | Janus & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Sleep | Remy
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 5





	Long Live The Emperor

Weaving through the crowd packed end to end with people, Remus groaned in frustration as he pushed yet another person out of his way with his elbow. Everyone had come to see the Emperor give a speech to rally the people like the Emperors always did, but Remus couldn’t be bothered. 

After all, he had already heard him perform it twenty thousand times in the mirror, so really, he had already memorized by heart by proxy of just being there to hear it. 

That wasn’t something you see every day, the newly appointed emperor nervous about speaking to his people. It was quite the privilege to know him personally. _Very_ personally in fact.

But right now, all he wanted to do was get home again so he could wait for the Emperor to finish. Remus had miscalculated and ran late on his personal errands, which meant that he had been caught right in the middle of the sudden flood of people that spilled into this specific place.

Over the din of the cheers of the people around him, Remus could scarcely hear his own thoughts, much less the whispered words of the Emperor high above him. Even still, Remus could guess what he was saying.

“J, is R back yet? He was supposed to be here. I needed the morale boost, but-” The Emperor’s hushed words would scarcely carry past his advisor’s ears. Janus, who was publicly named Deceit, was the advisor he spoke to which some of the citizens found odd, but no one voiced their concerns in the presence of the Emperor unless they wished shunning from the rest of the citizens.

“-My Emperor, I apologize, but it is time for you to speak to the people.” Janus’s words were louder than the Emperor’s, but not at a speaking level.

Letting his attendants, who would never speak a word of the whispered words and snippets they happen to overhear, finish putting the final touches on his flowing outfit, the Emperor would sigh. He would brush down the front of his robes in a way that always helped calm him and square his shoulders and push his glasses into place, finally letting his voice carry in a regular tone.

“It is time, then.”

Right on cue, as Remus pushed yet another person out of the way, grumbling under his breath about nothing particular, the roar of the crowd suddenly picked up, making thinking completely and utterly impossible. The Emperor had stepped out onto the balcony, Remus didn’t even need to look up, the swell of sound from the crowd was enough to know.

Remus ignored his impulse to look up, because if he looked up, he wouldn't be able to look away. So instead he did the opposite, bowing his head to basically look at the ground and nothing else save for seeing enough to move the people in front of him out of the way.

Eventually, the crowd around Remus quieted to a dull roar and the Emperor’s familiar voice bounced down to him.

Just like so many times before, Remus heard the practiced words come from the Emperor’s mouth.

“Greetings everyone, I know you all are excited for the announcement today. I am pleased to announce…” The Emperor continued, but Remus had no interest in what he had heard before, so quickly turned the booming words out as he was just a few more layers of people until he was home free to await the Emperor.

“Hey!” Someone to his right yelled loud enough to hear as Remus pushed them out of the way, but Remus wasn’t concerned with them as there was no grip on him that followed.

The Emperor’s voice slowly filtered back into Remus’s ears and at first Remus was confused why the Emperor’s words weren’t being drowned out anymore. But then it happened, the slight hitch in the Emperor’s voice that only Remus ever seemed to notice when he was worried or unsettled. And what was even more concerning is that it happened _twice_. Something was off. And the Emperor could sense it.

If only they had more time.

A distant, lone scream was all the warning they got before Remus heard the crowd gasp in horror as a loud crack echoed through the area. Remus finally whipped his head up to see the Emperor and his advisor on the floor of the balcony. In the folds of robes, he couldn’t tell exactly what positions they were in or whether Janus had caught the emperor or what. 

But everyone there could plainly see the arrow shaft sticking out and the blood dripping down onto the floor.

It was then that all hell broke loose, and Remus finally managed to sprint out of the crowd. His thoughts screamed at him as the commotion behind him only grew louder.

_Patton! Hold on! I’m coming! I’m so sorry! Please be okay!_

_Please!_


End file.
